A Bridge Over Troubled Water Part 2
by Graveygraves
Summary: JJ left the BAU over twelve months ago. So Hotch is no longer her boss. Does this mean they have can have a future together? Rated M for chapter 4. Would recomend reading A Bridge Over Troubled Water first as it sets the scene. This is unbeta'd.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bridge Over Troubled Water – Part 2**

This is written as a follow on from "A Bridge Over Troubled Water", which was my Candyland Challenge story. It may help to read that first.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hotch hovered over the phone. He had always considered himself a decisive man. Yet he currently felt like a teenager arranging his first prom date. His palms were so sweaty, he was sure he was incapable of holding the phone. Hotch was rapidly getting cross with himself. They were two fully grown adults. It was an offer of friendship in a time of need, nothing more. Who was he trying to kid?

Barely a month ago JJ, had revealed to him that she had split from Will. Hotch had been concerned for his former colleague. He knew, first hand, how hard it was to raise a child and maintain a demanding professional career. Haley had been ripped away from him. It was something he thought he would never get over. Yet the very night that JJ shared her news, feelings awoke in him. He never believed he would share his life with another. He'd come close to trying to move on, before Haley's death. But since she died, he felt it would be disrespectful to her memory. However, here he was, debating, with himself, whether to call JJ and ask her and Henry to Christmas lunch.

Hotch hadn't spoken to JJ since Halloween. They had left a series of brief messages for each other, as they successfully managed to miss each other, time and time again.

Jack was in bed, so Hotch assumed Henry would be too. It was rare for Hotch to be home mid-week. Usually a case had taken him off to a random hotel room, by now. Fate had put him in the right place, at the right time. Now he just needed to make the call.

Taking a large swig of pure malt whiskey, to calm his frayed nerves, he lifted the receiver and dialled JJ's number. Swallowing the pleasantly burning liquor, he waited for a reply. With each ring, he silently rehearsed his words.

"Hi, sorry we're not in. Please leave your message after the beep."

"Damn," Hotch cursed as he listened to the now familiar recording. "Hi, it's Aaron. I . . . We . . . Jack and I wondered if you'd like to . . . Please give me a call as soon as you get this. I'd like to talk to you, not a machine. Thanks." Hotch let out a huge sigh and leaned back on the soft leather couch. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

His pleasant day dream was rudely interrupted, by the phone ringing. Jumping slightly at the sound, Hotch grabbed the phone. "Aaron Hotchner," he paused.

"Hi, it's JJ."

She hadn't needed to clarify her identity; Hotch had recognised her voice immediately.

"I'm glad you called. Jack has been pestering me to ask you and Henry over. Thought you might like to get together over the weekend. We could take the kids out during the day, and then get some dinner."

"That sounds great," JJ smiled.

Hotch held his breath, plucking up the courage to ask her to Christmas lunch. "Also I thought you might like to join us for lunch on Christmas day. That is if you haven't already made plans."

JJ chuckled slightly; she swore she could hear a hint of nervousness in her stoic ex-boss' voice. Since she had talked to Hotch, after her Halloween party, she had seen him in a different light. She was surprised by how she had felt that night. When Jack and he had finally left the next day, she had been more confused than ever. In the month that had passed, she had deliberately missed some of his calls. JJ needed time to clear her head. She had to be certain what she wanted.

"Um, maybe; to be honest I haven't really thought about Christmas day, much. I've been a little busy. I know Will is going home. So we have agreed Henry will have Christmas with me and New Year with his Dad." JJ's voice trailed off.

"Well the offer is there. You don't have to let me know yet. I know Christmas on your own is not fun. It makes you think about things, things you don't want to think about. Beside Jack would like someone else to play with, other than me."

"Let's talk about it tomorrow."

"We'll pick you up about ten, if that's ok?"

"Good with me," JJ was torn between ending the conversation and spending all night talking. She opted for an early night and said her goodbyes.

Placing the phone back, JJ grabbed the beer she had opened and stared out of her apartment window. The darkness seemed to swallow her up. She drifted away, deep in thought. Seeing Hotch again meant she had to make a decision, and stick with. She had accepted Will was not returning. To be fair to him, after Halloween, they had sat down and talked; separating three month prior to that, feeling weren't quite so raw. But in the cold light of day she questioned her love for Will. The heartbreaking part was seeing the sadness in his eyes, as she told him. It was at that very moment she had no doubt that Will had loved her. This had made her feel terrible. How could she hurt someone so badly? Hurting Will tore her apart more than the loneliness. She had been determined then, that she would avoid Hotch. He was a complication she didn't need; salt in the wound between Will and her.

Now five weeks later she had agreed to meet up with Hotch. As she had rung him back, her stomach had tied it's self in tighter and tighter knots. Closing her eyes and sipping slowly on her beer, she remembered the kiss; so soft and gentle, yet full of passion. She had wanted him to kiss her, she'd kissed him. Standing now she wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel his arms around her, his body close. But life wasn't about what she wanted. She couldn't just think of herself. Henry was confused. He wanted his Mommy and Daddy. How do you explain to a three year old that Mommy no longer loves Daddy, but she does love another man? Also Will; she couldn't hurt him any further. She'd done enough damage.

Draining the final dregs of the beer, the bitter taste lingered in her mouth. She had made her decision, now she had to share that decision with Aaron Hotchner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bridge Over Troubled Water – Part 2**

The morning was cold, but sunny. As JJ wrapped a wriggling Henry up, she tried hard to contain the butterflies in her stomach. This was ridiculous. Hotch had been her boss for over five years and she had seen him nearly every day, of those years. Why was today so different? Obviously the thought of seeing him again, after their first kiss, a month ago, had left JJ feeling nervous at spending the day with him.

"No Mommy, I want the red one," Henry's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Your red hat is in the wash, after you threw it in a puddle, yesterday."

"I want the red one," Henry was insistent, feet stamping to make his point clearer.

"I want gets nothing. Now hat on!" JJ wasn't in a patient mood, this morning. Shoving the blue hat firmly down on his head, she was startled by the door bell ringing. Opening the door, she came face to face with Hotch. She beamed involuntarily.

Hotch was glad to see JJ looking so well. He had worried about her, how she was coping. He should have known that there was no need to worry. JJ had an uncanny knack of not only looking after herself, but everyone else around her. "You look great. Are you ready? It's good to see you have wrapped up well, as I thought we could take a trip out to Prince William Forest Park. What do you think? It should tire these two out."

Before JJ could answer, Hotch heard Henry. "No."

Henry appeared from behind his mother. He looked up at Hotch.

"No," he repeated, in case anyone hadn't heard him the first time.

"And there was I thinking the 'terrible twos' would stop when he turned three," JJ rolled her eyes, embarrassed.

Hotch knelt down to Henry's level. "What's up, buddy?"

"I want my red hat and Mommy won't let me."

Hotch looked up at JJ, who repeated the rolling her eyes, while her cheeks begun to flush.

"Henry, I told you it's in the wash. Now please can we go?"

Hotch could hear the desperation creeping into her voice. He scooped Henry up into his arms and whispered something in his ear. Straight away Henry's face changed, the sulky looked morphed into one of joy. Hotch let the wriggling toddler lose and watched him run towards his car.

Picking up their bag and locking the door quickly, before Henry changed his mind, JJ looked at Hotch in a questioning manner.

"What?" he questioned back.

"Please, tell me your secret. I could do with it each morning before work."

"Ah, now that is between Henry and me," Hotch threw over his shoulder, as he headed towards the car.

JJ stood, opened-mouthed, watching him load Henry into the car. He had just prevented complete toddler meltdown and he wasn't going to share the secret! Not fair!

JJ got in the front, next to Hotch, turning she smiled at Jack. "Hey, how's you?"

"Good thanks. Dad said we're heading out to the park. Can I look after Henry in the playground? I'll take good care of him, honest."

"Whoa, steady up. Let's get there first." Hotch turned to face JJ "Told you he was keen to have someone other than me to play with."

"Well I'll settle for you anytime, if you can calm Henry that easily. I have had more fall outs with him in the last week than I can count. What is your secret?"

Hotch's hope lifted at her first comment, she could have him all the time, if she so wished. "Don't forget, I'm a profiler. It's all about getting in their mind. Criminals, toddlers, no difference really," Hotch smiled at JJ confused face.

"Maybe I will take the classes to become a profiler," JJ huffed.

"Are you thinking of returning to the BAU?"

"No, just taming my toddler."

The both chuckled as he started the car.

. . . . . . . . . .

The journey home was a quiet one. Both Jack and Henry were dozing in the back. JJ was busy watching the world go by. She had had a great day. All four of them had got on so well. Too well; but she was a realist. This wasn't what happened day in day out. She knew how daily life could grind you down.

"How about we head back to mine? We can sort these two some pasta, or something, then once they're in bed, I'll get take out. Sound good?"

Hotch's words brought her rapidly back to reality. "I don't know, maybe you could drop Henry and I off at home. Will's coming round tomorrow. Maybe, it would be best." JJ couldn't look up. She knew Hotch's eyes were on the road, but just the thought of the possibility they were on her. Well she couldn't face that.

"Ok," the single word dripped disappointment. Hotch had hoped to have some of JJ's time to himself. Selfish, maybe; but none the less he wanted to talk to her. He couldn't forget that night. He had been the one that insisted she had time to clear her head, but now he was growing impatient. He had no right to be. Yet he wanted to know.

The rest of the journey was silent.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

JJ lifted Henry out of the car. 'I'll call you', she mouthed at Hotch as she made her way into the house. He paused. Hotch wanted to follow, but, instead, got silently back into his car, taking home his awake, but weary son.

Once inside, JJ took Henry straight through to bed. He'd had a great day, without a doubt. Probably, one of the best he'd had, for months. As JJ gently removed his coat, Henry mumbled, "Mommy."

"Yes, honey," she whispered.

His eyes fluttered. "Where's Jack?"

"Gone home," JJ smiled at his question. "Time for bed, sleepy head," with which she finished putting his P.J.s on and kissed him gently on the head. She flicked his nightlight on, but stood at the door, watching him drift back off to sleep. The soft smile on his lips was priceless. It was moments like this that melted away every little niggle they had. Being a mother wasn't easy. It was hard work, the toughest job she'd ever had. To add to that, the perfectionist in her scrutinised everything she did. She was naturally hard on herself. But right now, all of that disappeared, their life was just perfect.

The longer she stood there, the more she thought about today. She had avoided having any form of serious, personal conversation with Hotch. JJ had done this for two reasons. First, she didn't want to have to make a final decision on 'them', just yet. Second, she didn't want anything to stop the perfect day they were having. Turning and shutting the door, she headed towards the kitchen.

Quickly grabbing random ingredients from the fridge, JJ begun to make herself dinner; Hotch's offer of take out suddenly seemed a really good idea. She considered calling for one, but was afraid that she was already on first name terms with most local take outs.

Plonking herself on the couch and looking down at her plate, she suddenly lost her appetite. Placing the plate on the coffee table, she pushed it away and grabbed the remote. Flicking aimlessly through the channels; nothing, what an end to the day!

JJ replayed the day through her mind. Henry and Jack got on so well. Jack was incredibly patient with Henry, his father's son. Hotch was amazing with them both. She loved seeing Hotch like this, away from the stresses and strains of the BAU. Relaxed, he was a different man. She wondered what others who had seen them thought. Had anyone realised they were two friends out with their respective children? Or did people assume they were one happy family?

Drifting asleep on the couch, JJ smiled; a similar smile to her son's. Maybe, they were both having the same happy dreams.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Thank you to everyone who has read so far. Even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed, alerted or added to favourites. **

**Now I need your help. Do we what a happy festive ending or does JJ go it alone? Let me know what you think and I shall post the most popular ending.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bridge Over Troubled Water – Part 2**

JJ savoured the silence. Although she loved Henry with all her heart, she had learnt to appreciate the rare moments of quiet when he was with Will. She had taken a long bath, very decadent for a Sunday morning.Now she was curled up on the couch, with a large mug of coffee, while she painted her toe nails. As she concentrated on her nails, she hummed along to 'White Christmas' on radio.

Once finished, she felt relaxed and calmer than she had in weeks. Work had been hectic; changing from the BAU had definitely not been the easy option. It was made worse by missing her friends. The team had been a family; they helped and supported each other. But now their life-styles clashed. When she was free they were busy with a case, often out of town, and frequently taking Garcia with them now. Slowly everyone was ebbing away. The intentions were good; Auntie Penelope and Uncle Spencer made sure they saw Henry, but everyone else? She hadn't seen Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi since Halloween. Then there was Aaron Hotchner. Even this was enough to make her smile. He had not been the one she expected to be in regular touch, least of all the one she was going to spent Christmas day with.

Picking up the phone in one hand and her coffee in the other, she slowly dialled his number. Jack surprised her by answering.

"Hey you, it's JJ, can I speak to your Dad please?"

"Sure," Jack answered, "Dad, it's JJ," he called.

"Thanks buddy."

JJ heard Hotch coming to the phone.

"Hi, how's Henry? Did he sleep well?" Hotch's tone was calm and even.

"He was so tired I even got a lay in, unheard of. You two OK?"

"Mmm," Hotch replied, watching Jack flicking through the channels and he slumped on the couch, still tired.

"I'm sorry I cut our day short, but I didn't want Henry to be too tired for his Dad, today. I hope you understand." JJ felt the need to explain her actions.

"Sure," Hotch understood.

"I was wondering if I could come over later. Henry is with Will until Wednesday. Maybe I could come over after Jack has gone to bed and we can chat." JJ wanted to talk face to face, this wasn't a conversation she wanted over the phone.

The tone of Hotch's voice lifted. "That would be great. Tonight would be good."

"See you later then."

. . . . . . . . . . .

The constant ring of the phone shocked JJ awake from a rare afternoon nap. Picking the phone up she answered wearily, "Hi, JJ speaking."

"Sorry JJ, its Hotch we've just been called in for a case. You know what it's like criminals, don't rest on a Sunday."

JJ sat silently, as she computed that this meant that she wouldn't get chance to speak to Hotch that evening.

"JJ, you OK? I've got to rush; I'll call you during the week. Is that OK?" Hotch was restless.

JJ recognised the urgency in his voice. She had heard it many times prior to a case. "No worries, I only wanted to talk to you about Christmas. Henry and I would love to spend the day with you. But we can sort that out another night."

"Great news, we'll look forward to it. Got to go; Garcia's about to start the briefing."

Hotch's last words cut through her like a knife. She hadn't realised how much she had missed the BAU until then. The briefing was her realm, not Garcia's. No disrespect to her friend, she was more than capable of doing a great job of anything she set her mind to. But that had been her job, her role. JJ was realistic enough to know the team would carry on without her, no-one is irreplaceable, but to hear they were carrying on so well. That hurt.

. . . . . . . . . .

Christmas Eve came round far too quickly. JJ packed presents and bags into the car. They had decided, though a series of quick, secretive phone calls, that Henry and JJ would come over Christmas Eve and stay until the Tuesday after Christmas. JJ had told Will that they were going to Hotch's for Christmas. He had asked her what was going on. JJ had been honest and said, she didn't know, she didn't yet.

JJ had not seen Hotch since their Saturday in the park. The case Hotch had gone off on had been a long one. He'd been out of town for ten days. JJ had shopped and dropped food off at Hotch's. Everything was ready, but JJ was unsure she was doing the right thing. It was too late to back out now. She checked Henry was buckled in well.

"You ready?"

Henry nodded, looking sleepy. He'd had a busy morning with his Dad. He rarely had a daytime nap now, but JJ suspected he may today.

Starting the car she sighed as she set off for Christmas at Hotch's. Her, Henry, Hotch and Jack.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but it was a good place to pause.**

**Thank you to everyone that is letting me know what they think. Still want to know which ending you'd like me to post. Do Hotch and JJ get together or just stay friends? Will post the final chapter before Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bridge Over Troubled Waters – Part 2**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate your words. So here is the next chapter. As requested it is happy and festive. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas (oops I forgot before)**

. . . . . . . .

"Do you want a hand?" Hotch couldn't help but smile at the overloaded JJ, and the bouncy tot, beside her, standing on his doorstep.

"No, I'm fine, whatever gave you the impression I may be struggling?" JJ didn't mean to be sarcastic, but she couldn't help it. As they both giggled, the pile of boxes and bags she was carrying toppled to the floor.

"Oh dear," Henry giggled, attempting to pick up JJ's old 'go bag', that landed near his feet.

"Oh dear, indeed," Hotch laughed, "Here, let me carry the bag. You take this one in for Mommy and pop it under the tree." Hotch passed Henry a small parcel. He raced inside.

"I hope none of this was breakable," Hotch couldn't stop smiling, partly due to the sight of everything on his door step, and partly due to the fact that he was finally going to get some time with JJ, all to himself.

"There's more in the car," JJ stifled another giggle.

"Really, are you moving in?"

"One step at a time," JJ flushed crimson and turned to get the last bag from her car.

. . . . . . . . .

"I think that's them settled, but there is no guarantee," Hotch called through to JJ as he returned downstairs. "Henry is in with Jack, they insisted on sharing," holding his hands up as JJ rolled her eyes at him. "It was not my idea. Jack really likes Henry."

"I know, the feeling is mutual, trust me."

JJ had brought though a glass of wine each, adult time. Putting them onto the coffee table, she busied herself picking up toys.

"You can leave that; the mess tomorrow will be a lot worse."

"It will be done in a minute," if JJ was honest, she was avoiding sitting and talking to Hotch.

Relenting and sitting at the opposite end of the couch to Hotch, she suddenly forgot everything she had planned to say.

"Shall we get their Santa gifts ready?" JJ needed distraction. Hotch nodded, sensing her nervousness. This was something he wasn't use to seeing in JJ, she was the dictionary definition of calm and collected.

"I took the liberty of hiding Henry's in the guest room, when I dropped the food round in the week."

They gathered up the gifts and returned to the living room.

Hotch cleared his throat. "This may sound weird but Haley always put an apple and an orange in Jack's Santa sack. She told him that if he was naughty, Santa would keep crossing presents off his list, until all that was left was an apple and an orange."

"Have you a spare apple and orange?" JJ was happy to share the Hotchner tradition, plus anything that might help to blackmail Henry another year was worth a try.

"It's interesting how different families have their own little traditions," Hotch was miles away, as he put various shaped packages into Jack's sack. "Little things that make Christmas, Christmas, for that person."

JJ smiled. Christmas was a time for reminiscing. Something that she thought was a very dangerous thing to do right now.

"You still miss Haley, a lot?" She knew it was a stupid question, but Hotch had never really spoken about it. Not to her anyway.

Hotch shrugged. He considered his usual response of changing the subject, but somehow it felt right to talk to JJ.

"I'd got use to life without her and Jack before she died. I didn't like it, but I'd accepted it," he paused. "It's hard having Jack here but no Haley. We were a family." His eyes misted as he spoke.

JJ reached across. She wanted to kiss him, but it seemed inappropriate. So she offered a hug instead.

Hotch accepted the closeness. He appreciated the sentiment. "How about you? How are you feeling now?"

JJ faltered. She hadn't wanted to talk about Will, yet she knew it was inevitable. She could feel the tears welling. She didn't want to cry.

"It's definitely over between us. No going back."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for hurting Will, but I couldn't carry on just for Henry's sake. He's young. He doesn't understand, but it's for the best. The longer I spent looking back," she paused, gaining her composure. "Will came to live with me because I was pregnant. He wanted to be Daddy to his baby. I was grateful; I knew I couldn't do it alone. But looking back, I never loved him. I liked him, sure, but not loved." JJ thought she sounded a complete bitch, but she had never meant to lead Will on. At the time everyone thought they were in love, herself included. "I hurt him Hotch. Will loved me and I've hurt him. I didn't mean to," now the tears flowed, for JJ the worse part of the whole situation was that she had hurt Will.

Hotch pulled JJ into a tight hug. He finally loosened his hold enough to wipe her tears. JJ looked into Hotch's eyes. She gulped, a feeling of de ja vous swept over her. She gulped. Time seemed to freeze as nothing happened.

"I told Will I was spending Christmas with you."

"How was he about that?"

"He wanted to know if there was anything going on between us."

"What did you tell him?" Hotch gently pushed back a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"The truth; that I don't know," JJ held her breath again.

Hotch leant forward, resting his head against hers. She closed her eyes, wishing him to kiss her. She wanted him to make everything better.

"So we're still not a 'no' then," Hotch whispered.

JJ shrugged, and then mentally kicked herself.

Hotch lifted her chin. He kissed her softly. "Does that help you make up your mind?"

JJ nodded, shifting herself closer. She wrapped her hand around Hotch's neck and pulled him towards her for another kiss.

"Am I assuming that you have made your mind up?" Hotch questioned quietly.

JJ nodded, biting her lip nervously. Hotch smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Taking her hand he led her silently to his bedroom.

Pulling her close, he kissed her again; deeply and more passionately this time. JJ responded eagerly, attempting to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers trembled and fumbled. Suddenly she felt Hotch's hand on hers', confidently helping her, as his other hand meet skin under her sweater. She hitched at the touch, a slight intake of breath, as he caught her off guard.

JJ traced her fingers up his now exposed chest, as Hotch kissed her. She slowly removed his shirt, running her hands over his tight shoulders and down his back. Hotch lifted her sweater, willing she let it slide over her head. The feeling, as bare skin touching bare skin was electric.

Hotch's mind was racing; he had wanted this moment for nearly two months. Tugging JJ as close as possible, he rained kisses down neck and across her shoulders, slipping her blue bra strap down. JJ moaned softly, encouraging him more.

Dropping onto the bed, JJ rolled on top of Hotch. She frantically covered him in kisses.

Hotch, put his hands on her waist and slid her up his body. JJ leaned over him, kissing him full on the lips, her tongue exploring, while her hands were busy undoing his jeans.

Hotch spun her over on to her back. Removing her jeans, as well as his own. JJ gasped her appreciation. So he continued to tease. Confidently removing her last item of clothing. JJ fingers dug into the bed, as her back arched. Hotch run his hand up her side and covered her clenched fist.

She relaxed a little at the touch. Biting her lip in a vain attempt to stay as quiet as possible. She could feel the immense warmth growing inside her, she run her fingers through Hotch's hair.

Hotch relished the effect he was having. He moved himself up her body, slowly he begun to make love to her. JJ wrapped her legs around him, lifting her body up to met his. They feel into the perfect rhythm. The feel of JJ's perfectly manicured nails digging into his back made Hotch feel alive.

Falling into a sweaty but satisfied heap, Hotch and JJ kissed again.

"I think my mind is fully made up," she whispered in his ear.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad I was that persuasive," he chuckled, pulling the covers over them, as they snuggled in each others' arms to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

JJ turned as she woke; looking at the clock, it was 3am. She cuddled back into Hotch's arms, enjoying the safe feeling. This might not have been quite how she intended things to happen this Christmas, but she had no regrets. She knew they had made the right decision. However there was one more thing she was determined to do. Silently and carefully she wriggled her way out of Hotch's arms. Grouping around on the floor, she found Hotch's shirt and slipped it on. JJ tiptoed all the way to the door, as she eased the door open, she froze.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hotch murmured.

JJ stumbled back towards the bed and sat on the edge. "I'm going to the spare room. I think this might be a bit too much of a surprise for the boys in the morning." She leant down and kissed Hotch on the forehead, then left.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's note: OK so originally I was going to end with this chapter, but the story has caught me. Therefore I will try and get the next chapter(s) up between Christmas and New Year.**

**I hope everyone has a great Christmas.**

**GG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bridge Over Troubled Water – Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to continue with this. I hope you're not disappointed. A special thanks to tbird1965 for her few pointers : )**

. . . . . . . . . . .

JJ felt like she had barely shut her eyes, when she was became aware of her bedroom door opening. A smile crept over her lips; the prospect of a secret visit from Hotch. However the soft sobs soon shook her from her dream.

"Henry had a bad dream," Jack whispered, as JJ sat up.

"Come here, Honey," she said sleepily, as she took her son from Jack's protective arms. "Thank you Jack," she smiled at the young boy. Snuggling back into bed with Henry, JJ was aware of Jack hovering by the bedside. Sitting back up, JJ looked in a questioning manner at Jack. "Would you like a cuddle too?"

Jack nodded, climbing into bed with JJ and Henry. The three cuddled under the covers, and swiftly feel asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hotch was surprised to still be in bed at 8am. He rose and slung on a dark pair of sweat pants and a grey t-shirt.

He made his way downstairs, expecting to find the boys ripping open presents under the tree. The room was eerily silent. He turned, returning to check Jack's room. Had the two boys really had a lay in? They were late to bed last night, but still . . .

Empty. Swinging round on himself, there was only one place left to check. Approaching the spare room Hotch was suddenly apprehensive. He and JJ had shared an immensely intimate moment last night. Yet this morning it felt intrusive to enter her room. Hotch noticed the door was ajar. Looking in he saw JJ asleep, with Henry cuddled up one side of her and Jack snuggled on the other. He smiled at the peaceful, loving sight. If Hotch didn't know better, she could be the mother of both boys.

Back downstairs Hotch busied himself in the kitchen; brewing a pot of coffee, mixing batter for pancakes. Hotch had the radio on and he hummed along to the endless Christmas tunes. He was so involved in his preparations that he hadn't noticed the arrival of the others.

Creeping up slowly, Henry, Jack and JJ grabbed Hotch, shouting "Happy Christmas."

Jumping, and dropping a spoon Hotch turned. The scolding look on his face was quickly replaced by confusion.

"What's the matter?" JJ asked, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I've not got enough hands to hug all three of you."

"Best start with the boys, before they return to demolish the pile of presents they saw on our way down."

Hugging both boys, Hotch said "Pancakes anyone?"

"Presents?" Henry looked hopefully between JJ and Hotch.

JJ ruffled his hair. "One each before breakfast, go and pick one and bring it through, while I help Hotch with breakfast."

The boys didn't need telling twice. JJ went over to Hotch, who was leaning against the worktop, sipping his coffee.

"Turn for my cuddle," she said, moving in closer. Hotch smiled, glad to see there was no sign of regret in her this morning, as he wrapped his free arm round her waist. Placing his coffee cup down on the side, his hand softly brushed the hair from her cheek as he leaned in for a kiss.

Jack and Henry came back. Jack tilted his head to one side, looking at his Dad and JJ, now sharing a hug.

"What's up, Buddy?"

"You and JJ, you're hugging!" a look of disgust on his face.

Hotch moved away from JJ and bent down in front of his son. "Is that a problem?" Hotch didn't want to have this conversation on Christmas day, but he couldn't ignore it.

Jack nodded slowly. "She's a girl," Jack whispered.

Hotch and JJ smiled, able to breathe again. "Thanks mate , but I had noticed. I'm in the FBI you know, we're good at spotting things like that."

"But Dad, a girl!" Jack repeated, as his Dad obviously hadn't taken any notice the first time.

Hotch pulled Jack into a hug. There was a time and a place for explaining this, breakfast Christmas morning wasn't it.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Flopping onto the sofa next to Hotch, JJ sighed, getting both the boys into bed had been a struggle, but it was JJ's turn, and she was determined not to be beaten.

"I take it is OK for me to sit here, being a 'girl'."

Hotch laughed, as he passed JJ a glass of wine. "Jack didn't seem to mind a 'girl' tucking him into bed to night. But then I wouldn't mind either," he winked.

"Really, you do surprise me," JJ paused to sip from her glass. "The boys seemed to really enjoy being together today."

"They get along well."

"Too well sometimes," JJ chuckled remembering their join 'attack' on JJ and Hotch, to gain control of the TV after lunch.

Hotch leaned over to kiss JJ. "I've wanted to do that all day," he said as he pulled tentatively away. "But every time I've got close to you one of the boys has been in range."

"Do you think they'll be OK about us?" JJ questioned.

Hotch smiled, nodding slowly as he moved closer for another kiss. He watched the boys and JJ carefully today. He'd analysed their reactions, scrutinised their interactions. He hadn't meant to, it was purely second nature. Hotch had no doubt that the future Hotchner family was establishing its foundations now. He wanted to keep his promise to Haley, and show Jack what love was. He knew that JJ would help him to keep Haley's memory alive, alongside creating their own new memories. The past can't be changed, but the future was theirs to create. Together.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but real-life has caught up with me. One more chapter to go, then a break for me and JJ/Hotch, as I have a couple of other stories in the pipeline. **

**Thank you to everyone that has been following, especially those who have reviewed, alerted or added a favourite along the way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bridge Over Troubled Water – Part 2**

**Sorry for the delay with the last chapter but have had major real life catch up. Then it was a struggle to get back into the flow, so this chapter hasn't gone as I wanted (I nearly gave in a finished it on the last chapter – it was a good place to stop.) Anyway here goes, hope you enjoy it.**

**. . . **

Hotch was hovering, he knew he was, but there was nothing he could do about it. He hated feeling nervous, it wasn't in his nature, yet recently it was something he had to get use to. He had forgotten how long women take to get ready. Surely JJ was nearly done. He didn't want to be first at the Rossi's New Year party, but he didn't want to be the last either. As he paced the room, he considered calling through to her. In the end he went to find her.

"You OK?" he asked, entering her bedroom.

"Mmm," JJ was fiddling aimlessly with her perfectly straight hair.

"What's bothering you?" Aaron asked as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Will . . . the team . . . everything . . . nothing."

"Sorry, I should of thought," Hotch mentally kicked himself for forgetting to ask earlier how Will had taken the news. "I take it Will didn't take it to well."

"He was great, as he always is. But his eyes told another story, as they always do. He can't lie to save his life. He said he understood and that he was OK with it. I had to tell him before Henry said something."

"Jay, we haven't done anything wrong," Hotch brushed her cheek reassuringly, "You have been honest with him. We have nothing to hide."

JJ nodded slowly. "Will the team see it that way?"

Hotch couldn't stop the giggle escaping; however JJ's scolding look soon reigned him in. He was just as nervous as she was about sharing their news with their friends tonight.

"My guess is they will be fine," Hotch was unaware of how he was staring into her clear blue eyes. "But if it helps, I'm just as worried as you, and I've got to work with them."

Even JJ had to smile at that.

. . .

Rossi opened the door.

"So you've made it," he smiled, kissing JJ on the cheek. "No Will?"

JJ looked at the ground as Hotch glared at Rossi. Rossi took a step back, allowing his guests in.

"Will and I separated in the summer," JJ managed. This was going to be harder then she thought, after all she had spent months lying to her friends, each time they had questioned Will being missing. Now she had to tell them the truth.

Rossi now understood the Hotchner glare, unjustified he thought, he was a profiler not a mind reader after all.

"I'm sorry," he could more than sympathise with JJ, after three failed marriages. Rossi took their coats and indicated the way through to the others.

Following JJ, Hotch felt for her hand and squeezed, it couldn't get worse, could it.

"JJ," Garcia called as she entered the room. Running up to her best friend she gave her a huge hug, then looked puzzled as she realised Hotch had arrived at the same time as JJ.

JJ fixed her best liaison smile. May as well get this over and done with she thought as she faced the whole team for the first time in ages.

"It's great to see you all again, but before we spend the evening enjoying ourselves," JJ paused. "For those of you that don't know, Will and I separated in the summer." The mumbled apologies started straight away. JJ let the team settle again. She looked at Penelope and Spencer; both had a similar look on their face. They both knew how hard JJ had found telling them, let alone the rest of the team. JJ took a large breath and looked at Hotch for support. Raising an eyebrow, in question, was this the time to tell the team about them? She decided not.

. . . .

The evening seemed to fly by, JJ had forgotten what it was like when they all got together. She missed the team desperately. It may have been more than twelve months since she had the left the BAU, but time had not healed. With everything that had happened between her and Will in 2011, she was glad to see the back of the old year. Realising that she was staring at Aaron, she knew she had something good to look forward to in 2012.

She couldn't take her eyes off him as he went towards the kitchen with Rossi. JJ smiled silently to herself, if anyone would had told her two years ago that she would fall madly in love with Aaron Hotchner, she would have laughed in their face. But here she was, well and truly his.

Penelope watched her friend with great curiosity. She felt so guilty that she saw so little of JJ and Henry, but had she really lost touch with her best friend that much. Pen was pleased by her friend's happiness, yet was perplexed by the cause. If she hadn't of known her better she would have sworn that JJ was spending the evening staring at Hotch, but surely not, after all it was Hotch, their boss. Now Morgan, she could understand how spending the evening staring at him could put a smile on any girl's face.

. . . .

"I'd appreciate your thoughts on something," Rossi said as they entered the solitude of the kitchen.

"Really?" Hotch questioned "If I can help, I will."

Rossi looked at his friend and colleague, as he poured their drinks. He was trying to figure out if he was about to get his head bitten off, or if he was about to get away with what he had to say. Either way he was going to say it, he wasn't going to stand back and watch without making sure that Hotch knew what he was doing.

"The thing is I have a friend, I'm concerned as he seems to being falling in love with his colleague . . "

"Ex-colleague," Hotch interrupted, smiling at Rossi's vague attempt at covering their identities.

"Ok, ex-colleague, but I'm worried. It's a risky situation for both. She's recently separated, there are kids, and it could get messy."

Hotch nodded slowly. "Or everything could be just fine. Now unless you have a crystal ball, we're not likely to know the answer tonight, are we?"

Rossi stared at Hotch, just as he suspected; JJ and Hotch, who'd have thought it.

"Was anything happening between you while she was still at the BAU?"

Hotch nearly choked on his drink. "Now you are pushing your luck. No, and you know it. Nothing happened until months after she asked Will to leave."

"Months . . . long time to wait."

"Cut the sarcasm, you are hardly the prime person to give relationship advice. We haven't entered this relationship easily. We are more than aware that this will affect Henry and Jack, but we have to cross each bridge as we come to it. In the meanwhile, can you try to be happy for us? Don't we both deserve that?"

Rossi nodded his agreement and headed back to the others.

. . . .

As the clock neared midnight the conversation changed to resolutions.

"Well I can hardly give up chocolate; you all know I'm addicted to Morgan! So it has got to be something else."

"How about you don't give up anything, I love you just the way you are."

"Aw, you too, Babe," she swooned. "How about you JJ, any promises for the year ahead?"

"Just the one, never to lie to my friends again," she looked around the group in front of her, lingering as she reached Aaron. "And to start the year honestly, I have something else to tell you."

"What she means is we have something to tell you," Hotch interrupted, he wasn't about to leave JJ to tell the team on her own, as he moved round the room to sit next to her.

"We?" Morgan queried.

"We," Hotch confirmed. "JJ and I are together," he smiled down at his lover, while the team let the information sink in.

. . . .

**Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. I would never have written this pairing if it wasn't for the original challenge through Chit Chat on Author's Corner, Tonni and Tricia do an amazing job of organising all the challenges. They have got me to try writing things I wouldn't have done without the prompt.**


End file.
